There is a need to ensure the stability of an upright, free-standing computer enclosure. Such units are, in fact, required to pass a regulatory "tip test".
A variety of pedestals or stands are known and in use at the present time and, although they provide an adequate level of stability to a computer enclosure, there are some significant drawbacks associated with them. Many are quite expensive to manufacture, involving multiple sheet metal welded structures or multiple molded plastic parts that are ultrasonically welded, heat staked or chemically bonded together to form a simulated one piece design. All require the use of some type of fastening technique and associated tool to attach the pedestal to the computer enclosure during installation. This step is both troublesome and inconvenient for the customer, as the necessary tool typically is not provided with the unit and the attachment step requires that the unit be placed upside down or turned on its side. Such handling of the unit presents a potential for injury to both the customer and the unit itself.